The mysterious killer
by marcelinemadness
Summary: Sort of a spin off of Gamzee Maraka's killing spree, but mainly just a random story I made. *I do not own homestuck, this is just a story like it. All credit to Andrew Hussie*


**The mysterious killer**

A group of four kids sat outside seven-eleven one day, wondering what to do. The first kid, a tall, brown haired boy with blue eyes and shades on, stood up and looked out into the distance. The other kids referred to him as their leader, so he always choose what was cool to do, and what wasn't. The second kid got up and acknowledged the first with a small head tilt.

"Chuck, what are you thinking 'bout?" said the second. The third kid walked up to the first and second, with an evil look on her face. The first kid, Chuck, looked back to the third with wonder on his face. "Depends, I've been wondering what we should do for a while." Chuck responded, his eyes locked with the third. The second stood back, his arms crossed. Chuck turned to the second and smirked. "You got an idea, Ralf?" He said while grinning. Ralf shook his head and looked down.

The third nudged Chuck's arm. "I found this play ground, a few blocks away. I think that we should do a little 'construction.'" She said. The third's eyes were wide and she was grinning evilly. Chuck nodded; he was very pleased that one of his members came up with such a productive idea.

Chuck turned back to Ralf. "See? This is what good thinking does. Thank Lucy and go get our other, Jake." Chuck said. Ralf huffed and stormed past the two, as they snickered at him. Ralf turned the corner of seven-eleven, looking for the last member of their gang, Jake. He was a tall, strong guy who you didn't want to mess with. Ralf was just kind of the henchman, always being put down. While Lucy was the brains. Ralf shook his head and looked around, where had Jake gone?

Ralf looked around a bit, and then when he turned around he saw a man across the street, staring right at him. The man had Goth-like face paint on and his hair was black and standing on end. The man also carried a horn, the kind you would attach to your bicycle. Ralf wasn't like the other gang members, he had fear. This man gave him the chills, his stare was terrible. Then suddenly, the man took a step forward, giving a squeeze to his horn, producing a light honk noise. Then he did it again, and again, and again. Honk, honk, honk. What was this man's problem?

Ralf puffed up the collar of his leather jacket and started to walk away, right when the man held something up. Ralf slowly turned back around, his eyes growing large. For the man held in his hand, Jake's head. Ralf stared in horror and disgust, this man was a killer! His natural instinct had told him this, which made Ralf feel a little better about the situation. Ralf wasn't exactly sure what to do now. The man was just waiting there, holding up by the hair his friend's head, Jake. It was truly terrifying. Ralf didn't move, the man didn't move, and he stood there, staring.

Chuck clicked his tongue a few times, annoyed at the fact Ralf hadn't yet returned from his order to go find where ever Jake had gone. He looked around, and there was nothing to see. Maybe Chuck should just go look for him? Well, in this luck he's been having, chances are Ralf will be right around the corner when he starts looking, so what's the point? Ralf was a big boy; he could take care of himself.

Lucy stood by Chuck, her arms crossed and she let out an annoyed snoot every once in a while. She wasn't used to her partners being so late, and with her good idea in tact too! On the other hand the police have been looking out for the gang, so it wasn't safe to just stand around. "Maybe we should go inside, boss." She grumbled. Lucy absolutely hated waiting, for anybody.

Chuck sighed, a good smoothie or slushy sounded good to him right now. He led Lucy into seven-eleven and slapped some money on the counter. Strangely, no one was there. "Eh, free for us I guess." He slipped his money back in his pocket and continued to look around suspiciously.

Lucy had grabbed a big cup and filled it up with blue berry blast. The best flavor this store had, and her favorite, of course. She drank a big sip and got a brain freeze. "Uhg!" Not that it wasn't good. She put her hand on Chuck's shoulder and shoved the straw to his mouth. "You've got to try this!" She felt a little silly, and clumsily toppled around the room.

Chuck watched as one of his best members knocked over cups and looked almost drunk. What was her problem? Had the slushy been that good? He put both hands on her shoulders and frowned, staring at her. "What's your problem? You're acting like a complete imbecile!" He shook her a few times, trying to get her back to reality.

Lucy's eyes went dark as she slowly fell to the ground. She felt like the energy was being sucked from her, what had been in that drink? Only one thing, poison. It's the only thing that could outsmart a smart girl. She had a passion for slushies, and it paid its price. She fell down cold, dead.

Chuck shook her more as she fell. He couldn't cope with the fact Lucy was dead, and carried her up to a chair. He poured some water in her face, desperately doing everything he could to try and wake her up. But it was too late. Chuck settled down and hung his head for a moment, remembering his dear friend. He looked up, out the back window, to see Ralf. What was that numbskull just doing, sitting there? Chuck stormed outside, and saw the terror of Jake's murder.

At the corner of his eye, Ralf spotted Chuck. Both relief and fear washed over him, what if his bud got killed? What if his bud turned on him and sent him to the killer? It was all about to be clear. Chuck took a deep breath, and ran head first to the killer, yelling, "Run, Ralf!" And so Ralf did, he ran for his life. He ran and he ran and he ran, afraid. But then it hit him, what his friend had just done for him. Chuck had just risked his life for Ralf, when this whole time he didn't even knew he cared.

Ralf finally stopped running at about ten blocks later, and sat on the curb. He was tired, confused, and sad. He was alone. What could he do? The killer would come for him next, surely. If not him then his family. What if this murderer wanted to make Ralf feel alone? Ralf couldn't help but feel depression and fear run though his veins. But he knew, he knew what he had to do. He had to seek vengeance for his friends, all killed by that lunatic. Ralf ran into a house, yes, a random house, and stole a large knife. He got a napkin to wipe the blood, and looked up to a mirror above his head.

There he was, the killer. The man smiled and lifted all three heads of his friends into the air. Ralf couldn't stand it anymore. He whipped around and stuck the knife into the man's heart. The man made chocking and coughing sounds, but Ralf took a deep breath. His fear was gone, even if all his friends had died along side the killer.

One year later, Ralf has a prize for saving the town, and jail time for being in a gang. Ralf walked outside his home, happy for once in a long while. He dearly missed his three friends, and never forgot the amazing deed Chuck did for him. Once in a while he visits the graves he created for them, just for each head. They were missed.

**THE END?**

No, it is not the end. For after a few months of our little 'the end', Ralf got his. The mysterious killer came up behind him and got his vengeance with the same knife Ralf killed him with. How did he come back to life? No one knows. Dark magic, maybe. But the man received all the heads back, and kept them just like his future victims. Not many people know about this man, all we know is he could be any place, any time.

**THE END.**


End file.
